The Fifth Crewman
is the 2nd episode of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. This episode aired on December 8th, 2007.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy1/story/story_02.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "The Fifth Crewman" Synopsis As the ZAP SPACY continues searching for him, the identity of the Mysterious Man from before gets revealed. Suddenly while fetching some necessary equipment, the ZAP SPACY gets attacked! Plot Picking up where the previous episode left off, the ZAP SPACY Crew find and confront the man who defeated Red King with his Gomora. While Haruna shows hostility towards him, Hyuga asks the man who he is and what has occurred on Boris prior to their arrival. Suddenly while questioning the man however, the ZAP SPACY crew are briefly taken by surprise by a Giant Bird that swoops in on them. Taking advantage of the distraction, the man steals Kumano's gun and flees from the ZAP SPACY crew. Back at the Pendragon, Hyuga continues to believe that the man could be of use to them if he is capable of controlling the Monsters of Boris, and he leaves Haruna and Kumano behind to continue repairing the Pendragon, while he and Oki take off in a Dragon Speeder to resume looking for the man. While flying in their Speeder, Hyuga and Oki re-encounter the Giant Bird from before, to which Oki points out that it is the Monster, Litra, whom are considered peaceful towards Humans. Also while looking for the man, the duo stumble across the Carcass of a Mukadender. Believing that the man's Gomora was responsible for the Monster's death (evident by the corpse's abundant clawmarks), Hyuga and Oki land their Speeder to continue their search on foot. Shortly after discovering the carcass however, both men are ambushed by the sudden appearance of the Mammoth Flower, Juran. Juran immediately begins releasing its Poison Pollen, which paralyzes both Hyuga and Oki as they are fleeing from it. Fortunately before the Flower can kill them, Litra appears on the scene and battles against Juran. Despite facing opposition from Juran's vines, Litra fires his Citronella Acid at the flower, dissolving it and killing Juran in short order, saving Hyuga and Oki from being killed in the process. Awakening sometime later, Hyuga discovers that Litra is dying after using his Citronella Acid to save them. While watching him however, Hyuga is confronted by the man yet again, who has him at gun-point. Hyuga however manages to disarm the man with ease and again he demands to know who he is and what his connection is with the Monsters on Boris. With no choice, the man tells Hyuga that his name is "Rei" and that he is not responsible for the Monsters' existence, or the attack on the Excavation Site from before. While telling Hyuga this, Rei also tells him that he cannot remember anything else about himself or Boris, with the exception of what his Battle Nizer is, revealing that Rei is suffering from Amnesia. Believing that he can help him and that his ability to summon Gomora would before more helpful to them, Hyuga offers Rei to join the ZAP SPACY in exchange for helping him regain his memories. Rei however declines his offer, thus Hyuga (and the recovered Oki) are forced to leave him upon being called back by Haruna. As the ZAP SPACY leave, Rei takes notice of the dying Litra, and using his Battle Nizer, a ray of light emanates from it and overtakes Litra, absorbing him into the device as well, to Rei's surprise. Meanwhile as Hyuga and Oki's search was going on, back at the Pendragon, Kumano informs Haruna that due to an abnormality with the Pendragon's coolant, the engine is in danger of exploding, and the parts needed to fix it are needed within 3 hours. Believing that the parts are located at the Excavation Site from whence Telesdon, Sadora, and Red King fought, Kumano and Haruna take off to go find some. While searching the Excavation Site and finding the necessary parts however, both of them are ambushed by the Monster, Golza. Luckily, Hyuga and Oki arrive just in time to distract Golza, allowing Kumano and Haruna the chance to get back to their Speeders. Suddenly as both of them are fleeing, they are taken by surprise by the returning appearance of Telesdon, who gives chase after them. Things only get worse when Golza shoots down Hyuga and Oki's Speeder and is prepared to kill them until suddenly, Rei returns while riding on the back of the recovered Litra. Rei then uses his Battle Nizer to summon Gomora to do battle against Golza. At first, the battle seems in favor of the opposing Monsters as Telesdon and Golza manage to work together in order to fight Gomora. However with Litra distracting Golza, Gomora manages to focus his attention on Telesdon and after a beam battle between Telesdon's Fire Breath and Gomora's Super Oscillatory Ray, Gomora overpowers Telesdon and kills him with his Super Oscillatory Ray. Gomora then turns his attention back towards Golza and after beating him down too, Gomora stabs Golza with his horn, charging the Monster's innards with his Super Oscillatory Ray from the inside, destroying Golza. As Rei recalls Gomora and Litra, he is re-confronted by the ZAP SPACY who express their gratitude in saving them. As Rei leaves however, he becomes haunted by a voice telling him that it wants him, to which Rei tells the ZAP SPACY that it's coming from a Giant, imprisoned in a Mountainside... Cast * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors * : * : unknown * : unknown Notes *''to be added'' Errors *''to be added'' References Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Episodes Category:Episodes